From Bottom To The Top : Lusca's Origins
by GhostieTheGhost
Summary: Lusca may look like your everyday octoling except he has 9 limbs, but he had a pretty bad past. Rated T for violence and bad words.
1. Chapter 1 : how it all started

**Author's note : this story will talk about Lusca's past, from his 3's to his 16's. Enjoy !**

**December 13th. Age : 3**

The room was huge, I was scared... My mom and dad were pushed to the middle of the room by octolings with daggers... There was a lot of spectators. Me, Kubbi, 3 years old, was about to get executed, along with my two years old sister, because we have inkling blood from my grandma...

"This family has inkling blood. The adults will get executed here. The kids will be executed in a private room. Long live the royal family !" an octoling elite said as everyone was cheering. As I was entering a different room, I saw my parents, guts out... I threw up, then got slapped. Inside the room, the two octolings took out their masks, they were crying.

"We are here to save you... each of us wilm take one of you, I'll take you, little guy. The girl will be taken by the other one..." one of them said. it was a woman, at least 30 years old. "H-how can we know if we can trust you ?!" I said. "This is horrible, we HAVE to take care of you. If you want to live, you have to follow us..." the other one, a man this time, said. I thought, then waved goodbye to my sister while crying. "We'll see each other in the future... this birth mark will be the way we will recognize each other..." I said before running away with the woman.

**May 7th. Age : 12**

"You have been diagnosed with a heart weakness. You may already be able to switch forms, which is incredible at your age, I think it would be a bad idea entering octarian army" dad said. "I'll be fine, you taught me hand to hand battle after all !" I answer. Mom wasn't there. "Lusca, look, if I let you come with me, it's because you can. People will notice you're special, you have 9 limbs instead of 8. If people ever start to bully you, just tell me, okay ?" Emily said. She already was 14. We head out together. "Goodbye, father, I'll visit you when I can !" I said. He waves goodbye at us.

**March 2nd. Age : 13**

"Oh cod, what happened to you ?!" Emily asked. "I got into a fight, as usual, that's all" I said. "...you get bullied don't you ?" she asked. "...yes, all because I already went from classic to advanced, and I'm getting closer to elite." I answer. "couldn't you tell me earlier ?" she asked. "nope, 'cause tomorrow, I have a duel against Octo Samurai, a katana duel. If I win, straight to the highest ranks" I said. She gasped really loudly. "that's suicide ! You know he never spares his opponents !" she shouted at me. "Look, my girlfriend changed dome because of those bullies, we had to break up because of those mother heckers. If I can prove I am way stronger than them, they will pay for it" I said coldly before going to the training room.

**March 3rd.**

I'm ready. I'm in the middle of the arena, with my katana. Octo Samurai was in the other side of it, with his katana. A lot of the spectators were cheering the Samurai, while some were throwing looks of worry at me. I recognized Emily, then saw someone with a familiar face. I had my hoodie, my beanie, and my shorts, along with my boots.

The Samurai took off his vest, so I took off my hoodie and my shirt. I had a pretty fit build, although a bit slim, which surprised Emily. _My strength isn't my strength, but my stamina and speed..._

He charges for a hit, I block with the metal part of my boots and reply with an elbow hit right in his belly. I grab my katana harder and start striking quick slashes. He blocks them all with his own katana. _Don't tell me he's as fast as me !_ I started being a little scared.

10 minutes had passed, I managed to deal a little cut on his belly... "10 minutes passed ! Time for the final rush !" the announcer said. He rushes at me, with his katana ready, I rush at him, my blade prepared to cut. We both strike at the same time. Only one of us succeeded. I felt no pain, just... nothing. I started panicking. "W-where is my arm ?!" I shouted in panic, I couldn't feel or see my left arm.

Then I saw it, laying on the ground, a puddle of vital ink around it. "I... I lost... didn't I ?" I say, before getting on my knees. "Come on, finish me..." I closed my eyes, waiting for it. But nothing happened. I reopened my eyes. "you're young, and you have a lot of potential. Learn of your mistakes, then come to fight me again." the Samurai said. He left the arena as a medical group was coming at me, along with Emily. "Are you alright ?! Y-your arm !" she said, crying. "I'm fine, it'll grow back someday when I pack enough energy." I answered. "B-but you can't be an elite with a missing arm !" she shouted. Everyone was giving me looks of pity. "I can, prehaps I already am an elite. From there, I guess I can become an Engineer or a designer then... I wanted to become thr first elite to win a duel against him, that's all" I say.

They lead me to a lab, where I got healed for 2 days. My arm wasn't back, but I wasn't bleeding. I was now lying in the bed, drawing something. Someone knocked at the door. "...get in I guess..." I said. A dark skinned octoling girl got in the room, she was looking kinda happy. "My name is Marina Ida, nice to meet you !" she said. "...Lusca Arhgon adoptively." I answered. "I will be taking care of you for this month- what are you drawing ?" she asked. I show her the blueprint. "It's a blueprint for a mechanical arm, made out of nanodrones." I say. She looked impressed. "I have the material, do you wanna try ?" she said. "Hell yeah !" I shout.


	2. Chapter 2 : First contact

**January 1st. Age : 15**

Alright... we just need to protect 8 mini zapfishes... easy peasy... got my arm and my elite role back... what could go wrong ? Well, nothing except every other octolings in this zone got splatted, 7 mini zapfishes are already gone and I'm the only one protecting the last one.

Why do inklings and octolings need to fight ? Why can't we just communicate ? I dodge a green shot and prepare to fight. Agent 3 didn't look really happy, nor angry, maybe even a little sad. I use the blast of my own bomb to jump over her and sholt her, but she dodges mindlessly. _Okay... TIME TO GO SERIOUS !_ I speed up a lot and get really close to her. _She's kinda cute..._

I kick off her weapon, throw away mine and get ready for hand to hand battle. I have a defensive battle stance while she seems to have a very agressive one. I block a kick, but she grabs my head and throws me to the wall. I couldn't move, too painful. "Let's see what's under those glasses, I've never seen an octoling's eyes before" she said. She took off my glasses and I looked away in shame. "Please don't end me, I won't respawn... all the others respawned away but I'm out of respawns..." I said. "Y'know, I don't really want to fight... do you wanna talk ?" she asked. "If anyone sees me talk to an inkling, I'm done for... but okay, at least inklings and octolings will have contact" I said.

I sit down, she also does. "I like the color of your eyes, and your face, it's kinda cute" she said. I get embarrassed when I am complimented. I blush and look away. When I look back at her, I look at her face. She had smooth light skin, green eyes, two long tentacles and surprisingly 4 other small tentacles ? _Learn something new everyday, turns out inklings have 10 limbs, and a black line between their eyes._ "W-well, thanks... you too" I answer. "My name is Lucy Konata, what is yours ?" she said. _Lucy, never heard that name before, might be an inkling name..._ "Well, my name is Lusca Arhgon, nice to meet you. I'm 15" I answer. "And I'm 14. I'd like to know about octarian culture, but first I need to know something : I noticed octolings have 4 tentacles, then why do you have 5 ?" she asks. "Well, I'm an hybrid, I got a small amount of inkling blood in my veins" I answer while trying to remember why. She seemed really surprised. "So an inkling entered octarian society ?!" she slightly shouted. I nod then get up. I grab the mini zapfish and give it to her. "I give up, here is your zapfish, I know I have no chance against you" I say. "Oh, thanks, guess I owe you one now" she said. She seemed like thinking, then like if she had an idea. "Wanna visit the surface, Inkopolis ?" she asked. I thought for a second. "Sure, why not ?" I answered. She grabbed a phone, sent a message, then headed to the kettle. I switch my tentacles to gray with blue tips, which is my natural color, then follow her.

I start panicking a little when I arrived in a zone I never saw. It was a large place, on top of a building. There was a small wooden shack, and some kind of kettle ? It wasn't really one though. "This is Area 1, where we start off. Follow me, I'll lead you Inkopolis Plaza" she said. I nod and follow her through the weird kettle.

"Woah..." was all I could say. The buildings seemed so beautiful, and they were so big ! The plaza is very clean, and there are shops everywhere ! I felt like a kid visiting the capital, Octopia ! "Welcome to the Inkopolis Plaza ! Since it's night, I'll lead you to my place, I'll show you around once it's the morning" 3, or should I say Lucy said. I follow her into a building. "Oh, by the way, I live with my parents, so either you can pass for an inkling, or we gotta leave early in the morning" she said. "I'm a good sneaker, don't worry" I said. She nods, and enters an elevator. I follow her to the 3rd floor and enter a large living room. She sneaks into another room and I sneakily follow her. The room was quite... green. But I like it. She jumps into her bed. "I'll show you around tomorrow, I'm way too tired" she said. I crouch into octopus form and slide under the bed before falling asleep. _Tomorrow is gonna be a great day !_


End file.
